


Crush #2

by phantomdieb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ushijima being a dork, i can't believe this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdieb/pseuds/phantomdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiratorizawa and Datekou have a practice match and Ushijima thinks that he might be dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush #2

'He's beautiful.'  
  
  
It wasn't the first time that Ushijima had seen Futakuchi. After all they had played Datekou before today's encounter.  
  
  
It also wasn't the first time that Ushijima had realized how pretty he was.  
His brown hair that looked so soft that Ushijima had the urge to bury his hands in them everytime he looked at him.  
His hands which were just so pretty, with slender, long fingers and Ushijima wondered if they were warm or cold. How his hands would feel like in his own.  
The smile he had on his lips when he talked to his team mates was so pretty that Ushijima wanted to look at him forever. Wanted to be the reason he smiled like that.  
  
  
But it definitely was for the first time that Ushijima felt incredibly nervous when he looked at him. For absolutely no reason. Neither him nor his team was particularly intimidating. Sure, he had told him that they'd crush them, but many teams had said and attempted that before and none of them had succeeded. So it couldn't be that.  
  
  
Maybe it wasn't his fault after all. Maybe he was just having a bad day. Or he was sick! That had to be it.  
That would also explain why his head spun everytime he turned his head to look at Futakuchi.  
  
  
Ushijima knew that technically he should rather sit this game out if he was sick, but he was the captain and they were already at the other school. It would be rude to not play. One game he could still do. Especially with it being just a little practice match. And if it really was necessary, he could still ask to be switched out during the game.  
  
  
His palms were sweaty when he took Futakuchi's hand before the game. When Ushijima saw the glint in Futakuchi's eyes his heart started to beat faster and for a moment he considered if sitting this game out wouldn't be the better option. But while he thought about it, the game had started. And he couldn't leave his team hanging. So he took a deep breath before he concentrated on what he could best.

Volleyball.  
  
  
They won their first game and Datekou requested another match right after. While it had been rather exhausting, everyone's fighting spirit was still strong. Especially their captain's, as Ushijima noticed.  
They accepted, of course. After all it was a practice match and it while Shiratorizawa usually practiced with college teams, it was nice to play someone of their own age.  
  
  
In the small break between the games, Tendou took him aside.  
“What's wrong, Wakatoshi? You seem to be out of it today. Did something happen?”  
  
“I feel really weird today.”  
  
Tendou raised his eyebrows.  
“What kind of weird?”  
  
“My head is spinning and my heart pumps my blood so fast. I feel like I could die in any second.”  
  
“Sit down. I'll get the coach as fast as I can.”  
  
“I don't feel like this right now though.”  
  
Tendou stopped and looked at Ushijima, the worried look not vanishing from his face.  
“When do you feel like that, then? Maybe we can find out what's wrong.”  
  
Ushijima thought about it.  
“Everytime I look at Datekou's captain, I think.”  
  
For a second, Tendou was entirely silent. Then he broke out in laughter.  
It took him a while to calm down again and when he did, he wiped tears from the corner of his eyes.  
“You're not dying, Wakatoshi. You just have a crush.”  
  
“That's ridiculous.”  
  
“ _You_ are ridiculous! Just answer some questions, okay? Do you think he's pretty?”  
  
“That's no matter of my opinion. He just is.”  
  
“You think about holding his hands?”  
  
“I just wondered if they were warm or cold.”  
  
“Ever thought about kissing him?”  
  
Ushijima blushed.  
“I would never do such an impure thing!”  
  
Tendou rolled his eyes but grinned.  
“Your heart beats faster when you look at him, right? What about sweaty hands?”  
  
“I warmed up before so it wasn't unusual.”  
  
Tendou gave him an unimpressed look.  
  
“Tendou. Do you really think I have a crush on him?”  
  
“You should know about that best.”  
  
Ushijima gave it a thought.  
“I guess I have a crush.”  
  
Tendou wiped an imaginary tear.  
“My little boy grew up. He has his first crush.”  
  
But before Ushijima could tell him to stop, their break was over and they gathered for the second game.  
  
  


–

  
  
They had lost to Shiratorizawa two times. It wasn't really a surprise, considering they were the strongest school in Miyagi, but it was frustrating anyways. Even if had been just a practice match. Still he had felt like it had been a good match. They had learned something from it and next time, they'd win for sure!  
  
  
After they got changed, it was time for them to see Shiratorizawa off. Their captain Ushijima Wakatoshi walked up to him and Futakuchi put on a cocky smile.  
  
“This time you won but next time victory will be ours.”  
  
Ushijima didn't reply and Futakuchi suddenly noticed that he looked rather nervous. It was kind of cute.  
  
“U-um..”  
  
He even stuttered. Futakuchi didn't know what was happening but he surely enjoyed seeing the strong ace of Shiratorizawa like this.  
  
  
Ushijima took a deep breath.  
“Tendou told me that I have a crush on you because you make my heart beat really fast and my head spinning so will you go on a date with me?”  
  
  
This was surely not what Futakuchi had expected.  
  
  
Someone snorted in the background and Futakuchi wasn't sure if it was one of his own team mates or one of Ushijima's.  
  
  
“I- what?”  
  
“I said that Tendou told me that I have a crush on y-”  
  
“I got that part!” Futakuchi said quickly and his head was beet red.  
  
Ushijima got quiet again and watched Futakuchi.  
  
  
Datekou's captain scratched his head, aware that everyone was looking at them.  
Why did he have to confess to him in front of everyone?  
  
“W-well, I don't know if I'd call it a date now but I guess I wouldn't say no to a coffee.”  
  
It wasn't much, the smile Ushijima gave him, but it was enough to make his heart flutter.  
  
“This Saturday then?”  
  
Futakuchi just nodded, not entirely trusting his voice. Ushijima gave him a little paper with his phone number on it, to discuss it further before he bowed to him and left to go to the waiting bus.  
Their departure came soon after, and Datekou's team found themselves staring after the bus.  
  
“I can't believe you just got yourself a date with Shiratorizawa's ace, senpai!” Koganegawa grinned and voiced what all of Datekou's team thought.  
  
“There's nothing to grin about. Go back to practice. Next time, we'll crush them for sure!”  
  
  
Not one of them missed how red their captain's face was when he stomped back into the gym.

**Author's Note:**

> UshiFuta date summed up: "My head is spinning, my hands are sweaty. My knees are weak, my arms spaghetti."
> 
>  
> 
> -
> 
> I wanted to call it "Crush #1" at first tbh but then I remembered that Futa is #2 so I went with this instead oops


End file.
